sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa's Next Top Model/Cycle One/The Girl That Can't Change Her Damn Look
bitch me too Episode RITA ORA: why hello im rita ora and im hosting this season of danganronpa's next top mode-- MONOKUMA: nice try whora A plane crashes on top of Rita Ora, killing her instantly. MONOMI: gory MONOKUMA: OK SO WHERES OUR NEW SISTER MONOMI: '''here '''TYRAKUMA: . . . . . . MONOKUMA: oh god this is going to be fucking tragic MONOMI: also our human clones are complete MONOKUMA: wow u actually contributed to something in this world, u dumb little shit MONOMI: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH LOVELOVE MONOKUMA: whatever lets see how long this fanfic lasts MONOMI: I give it 42 more lines and then its cancelled MONOKUMA: u dumb whore more like 6 more lines MONOMI: why are we still here MONOKUMA: does it look like ik? TYRAKUMA: BE QUIET EVERYONE, TIME FOR THE INTRO TYRAKUMA: k now lets meet our judges MAHIRU: Hi I'm Mahiru Koizumi and I'm the photographer SAKURA: im sakura oogami and im the fitness trainer btich HUMAN MONOMI: LOVELOVE I FORGOT WHAT I AM HUMAN MONOKUMA: '''ffs u rat ur miss monomi the makeup artist and im mister monokumat he fashion stylist upupu '''TYRAKUMA: ew what a mess TYRAKUMA: anyways lets introduce our contestants by flashing otherwise this fanfic will be over faster than u can say "so we sent her home" Tyrakuma plays a video on her 4K TV with each contestant introducing each other. JUNKO: My name is Junko Enoshima and I don't care who I'm going to have to impale here, I'm going to be Danganronpa's Next Top Model AIKO: PIKAPIKA SLUT, I'm Aiko and I wanna win this pleaseeeeeee MIU: FUCK ALL OF THE OTHER BASICS BC IM OBVI THE BEST AND I WILL WIN THIS CYCLE BYE CELESTIA: either i win or my cat will scratch ur body until he cuts all of ur flash. HEHEHEHE KAEDE: my name is K A Y A Y D A-- NAGITO: why hello there, im nagito and certainly bc im a local trash can, i wont win this cycle... ILL BE A WARRIOR TO HOPE BC THE GREATEST HOPE CAN SHRED THE GREATEST DESP-- HIYOKO: STEPPING AND SQUISHING THESE HOES, THATS MY STRATEGY TO WIN DANGANRONPA'S NEXT TOP MDOEL KOTOKO: I AM FUCKIGN HOT AS FUCK OK IM GONNA WIN KERRY: kukuku get ready sluts ur witnessing for the first time the winner of cycle one of danganronpa's next top model RANTARO: hi im rantaro and i love adventures heheheehHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEH ANGIE: my name is angie yonaga and NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GUESS WHOS WINNING THIS CYCLE ME! SONIA: why is everyone here... jackie chan...? anwyays im charming so i WILL DEF WIN THIS CYCLE The video ends. MAHIRU: wooooooooooooow this is going to be shit MISTER MONOKUMA: literally TYRAKUMA: well i hear all the girls have entered the house at the house idk how this goes KOTOKO: oh my goooooood this place looks so good, look at all the amazing furniture SONIA IC: idk what the fuck just came out of her mouth the furniture looks like shit CELES: ive seen better KERRY: they have forks here wow kukukukukukukukuku ANGIE: yes forks are kamisamas gift to serial killers, praise the atua KERRY: ik my brother would love them ANGIE: ur brother is a serial killer??? KERRY: yeah but hes hot ANGIE: INCEST IS A FUCKING SIN U LITTLE SHIT JUNKO: ogm drama alreayd im horny for this KERRY: well how would u know if ur not educated ANGIE: ??? so im uneducated??????? KERRY: um with that accent of ur-- ANGIE: WELL UR IGNORANT AND UR R00D KERRY IC: angie... im above her, shes below me... ill be damned if i let someone like angie beat me at the challenge ANGIE IC: its very rude people telling me ur educated just bc i dont speak incest that i didnt go to school KAEDE IC: Angie and Kerry were fighting already, and I was like "we havent even done a challenge yet but people are already fighting" and I feel like that brings soo much negativity